Password 2: Access Granted
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: A sequel to my previous story "Password", spoilers for Series 4, Episode 3.


**Title**: Password 2: Access Granted **  
Author**: Evenstar Estel **  
Rating**: M **  
Characters**/**Pairing**: Connor/Abby **  
Spoilers**: Series 4, Episode 3 **  
Genre**: Romance. Smut. **  
Summary**: A smutty sequel to my previous story "Password"**  
Author's Note**: You're totally welcome for the cheesetastic title!

Password 2: Access Granted  
2010 Evenstar Estel

Connor and Abby been back home for just over a week and had only been granted one opportunity to shop for clothes. They'd gotten the basics - jeans, trousers, shirts, socks and underwear. Abby was more than a little peeved that most of their belongings from her flat were gone. Like so much else, she and Connor were having to rebuild their lives from nothing, down to the clothes on their back. Abby frowned at her pajamas. There wasn't a single thing sexy about her white singlet and green plaid flannel bottoms. She'd promised Connor they could 'play house' once Jess had gone to bed. Connor had seen her naked plenty of times and she loved the response she'd always gotten from him, but she wished she could do just a little bit more for him tonight. He'd never seen her in lingerie and she wondered just how he'd react. He'd probably come in his pants if he ever saw her in something tiny, red and lacy. That day would come eventually, but for now she decided the best she could offer was just herself. Abby finished brushing her teeth and combing out her hair. She liked her new haircut. The short bob was sleak and light. It was infinitely better than than the tangled mess she'd put up with in the Cretaceous. She stripped off her sleep clothes and her panties and gave herself another look in the mirror. She nodded approvingly at herself and snuck from the bathroom with her clothes in hand back to the spare bedroom and Connor.

She found him laying atop the covers dressed very similarly as she had been just moments earlier. The lamp on the bedside table was still on, giving the room a soft warm glow. He was thumbing through a rather beat up science fiction novel he'd found in his old locker at the ARC. The book fell from his hands the moment he saw her. His mouth gaped and he stared at the soft contours of her nude body. She tossed her clothes on to the end of the bed and stood captive under his gaze. She giggled when she saw his pajama bottoms beginning to tent.

"Beautiful..." he whispered. He looked genuinely awestruck. She liked it when he told her she was beautiful and that he wanted her. She'd never had a relationship where getting a compliment was something that turned her all soft and girl on the inside. She supposed being in love was the difference. What Connor thought of her mattered. She knew it was the same for him. He recovered from his inertia and sat up. "Abby, are you planning on seducing me?"

"As a matter of fact I was," she mused taking several steps closer to him. He captured her hand and pulled her down into his lap. She felt his erection pressing against her bottom and she smiled at him. "I believe I promised you that we could _play house_ after Jess had gone to bed." She lightly kissed his lips and lay her hand on his chest. She tugged at the singlet he was wearing and stroked his bare skin with with her fingernails, making him shiver. "She's sound asleep, Connor."

"We still have to be quiet. I know that's a challenge for you." He ticked her ribs and she yelped, quickly covering her mouth with her hands to quiet her noise. Connor chuckled at the cross look she gave him. Connor splayed his hand out over her ribs, his thumb rubbing against the under side of her breast. The mood shifted from playful to sensual when her hands dropped from her mouth and run through the thick lengths of Connor's dark hair. He breathed her in as his mouth inched closer to hers. His tongue came out to play and slipped past her lips to languidly loll against hers. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed for several long minutes. They were slow and tender, in no rush to get together, just content with giving small pleasures. Back in the Cretaceous Era they sit just like this and kiss for hours. It gave them solace and comfort during the darkest of times. They knew they couldn't take things as far as they wanted, and whenever there were predators about they couldn't chance indulging in a little oral pleasure either. Therefore their kisses became very important to them. Their lips drew apart and Abby sighed against his mouth.

"Abby Temple, huh?" she reiterated, nuzzling her nose against his.

"Yeah," he replied, his eyes closed and his breath hot again her skin.

"You're such a romantic, Conn." He could only nod his head and dig his fingers into her flesh. He wanted her so desperately in this moment. Abby fisted her hands in the material of his shirt and pulled it up and off him. She pressed her chest against his, rubbing her nipples against his. Abby hummed appreciatively at the expletives he cursed under his breath. "How do you want me? Any way you like." Abby was usually the one in charge and Connor liked it that way. He was always willing to do whatever pleased her best because that always ensured he get what he needed too.

"Just like this, Abby," he spoke, beginning to stroke back and forth across her thigh. His hand went between her legs and his fingers delved between her soft folds. She was already wet for him and his fingers slid into her with ease. He massaged her inner walls with two of his long fingers, moving them slowly in and out. Abby whimpered and her breath came out in short sharp pants. He deliberately avoided her clit, only wanting to get her worked up for him. Abby squirmed in his lap and rubbed her bottom against his now very hard cock. He pulled his fingers from her, all smooth and wet and licked them. Abby whimpered again, with urgent need. Connor turned and lay her on the bed and her legs automatically wrapped themselves around his waist. He struggled out of his pajama bottoms and kicked them away with Abby's legs still locked in place.

Abby expected him to lay himself atop her and have her that way, but she was surprised when he bodily lifted her up and spun them around. As he seated himself down on the bed he eased her down on erect cock. Abby gasped loudly as she was filled. It was always an onslaught of sensations when he entered her. He was quite large and as they joined it was just like their first time when she'd been overwhemled by him. Her core felt hot and beautifully stretched around him. Abby tightened her thighs around Connor's hips and groaned loudly. Too loudly. His hand went to her mouth.

"Sshhhh," he cautioned. Abby thought turnabout was fair play and squeezed her internal muscles as tightly as she could around his cock. Connor jolted and let out a wounded sound. Abby's hand went to his mouth and covered it tightly. The shared a look between them and slowly slid their hands away from each others mouths. "Quiet, quiet as we can, all right?"

Abby nodded in agreement. Being unable to vocalize their pleasures would be very difficult indeed. That first night back, in the company flat, they'd made the windows vibrate with their screams. They'd been wild and uninhibited, making love for hours as many ways as possible. They'd fit an entire year's worth of need and anticipation into their first union. They'd given each other plenty of orgasms in the Cretaceous, but they're never fully consummated things until that night. Being with each other in this way was new and exciting.

Connor's hands slid down the length of her back, his fingers running along her spine and his thumbs tickling the edge of her ribs. He took hold of her and encouraged her to move. She bucked her hips back and forth, the action quite forceful and jarring, but exceptionally stimulating. The heat and intensity between them rose quickly and Connor knew he wasn't going to last long at all, at least not this first time, but he was going to hold off as best he could until Abby had come first. He tightened one arm around her hips and ground himself against her. She was spread wide open and rubbing her clit hard against him. Abby's breathing became heavier and more desperate, her nails digging into his shoulders. Connor grasped the scruff of her neck and pulled, making Abby arch backwards. With her breasts on full display for him, Connor descended, latching on to a nipple and suckling greedily. Abby keened and bit hard into her bottom lip to keep from screaming. Her orgasm was building fast and keeping her voice in check was only going to make it stronger.

For his part, Connor was struggling not to pick her up and throw her against the wall and fuck her senseless. He wanted to shout and moan, but instead pushed it all down as deep as he could. His cock ached and his balls felt tight. His belly quivered in anticipation and the tightness of Abby's channel was strangling him. He poured all his frustrations into urgently devouring Abby's succulent breasts. He moved to her other nipple and bit down none too gently, making Abby's pussy involuntarily clench around him and her yelp behind her tightly pressed lips. His biting turned back hard sucking. Abby trembled violently and finally went crashing over the edge. Connor grabbed the cheeks of her arse and held her down firmly as she silently sobbed with the force of her orgasm. Her walls rhythmically pulsed around him, rippling incessantly up and down the length of him and kept doing so as seconds stretched to minutes. Connor pressed his forehead between her sweaty breasts and just let himself feel. He felt his release building up inside him and flowing out in several heavy spurts deep inside her. He groaned audibly and forgot that he was supposed to be quiet.

Abby had gone limp in his lap, her hips still moving involuntarily against him. Every few seconds she would spasm and another small orgasm would roll through her. Connor rubbed her back and let his breathing calm down and even out. Abby petted his hair and tried to do the same. That had been one of her most intense orgasms to date. She was pretty sure her legs no longer work, not that she had any intention of moving ever again. Connor moved, though barely, and hooked his chin over her shoulder and hugged his arms tightly around her. Abby returned his embrace and buried her face against his neck. She kissed his skin and licked his sweat from her lips. He was still inside her and after a few minutes Abby felt him harden again. His recovery time was always ridiculously short. They were both tired from their intense coupling, but nonetheless, Connor rolled Abby on to her back and began a languid thrusting in and out of her. Abby closed her eyes and threw her head back. Connor's mouth went to her exposed throat, licking and kissing up to her chin and along her jaw line.

"Someday, if I asked you, would you say yes?" he spoke with a hoarse whisper in her ear. Abby clutched the sheets in her hands with tight fists. She was already on the verge of coming again. Connor's thrusts became a little more forceful.

"Yes, Connor! Yes."

The End


End file.
